


The Show

by pipisafoat



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our final contestant is an owned boy, so all you perverts will just have to make do with fantasies and substitutes tonight. Modeling nothing but leather, please welcome Tony and his handler, Abby!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Body Paint

"It's just body paint."

"Are you saying our boy doesn't look good enough as he is?"

"No, no, the leather vest was a great choice, Bossman. It's just that, you know, glitter would go really well with it!"

"Abby, I don't want my boy sweating sparkles for a month like last time. The answer's no."

"Okay, I won't use as much. Come on, just a little bit to accentuate..."

"Just a little bit."

"There, doesn't that look good?"

"Is it edible?"

"Perv. And yes, actually, it is. You get the right side, I get the left?"

"No way. Cock-hog."

"Not my fault it curves left. I'm just taking advantage."

"Abbs, let it go. You're handling him, I have to just sit back and watch."

"You get to sit back and watch the hottest man in whole contest! I did great work on him, didn't I? He's so pretty. Do I get to show him off now?"

"Nope."

"But the show starts--"

"More eyeliner."

"He'll look like a whore!"

"Yeah, but he's our whore."

"Point taken. Now can I take him to the lineup?"

"You'd better. If he's going to win, he'd better get there on time."

"Here, you leash him."

"Hey t, remember what we talked about, okay? Be good for your Mistress."

"Handler, tonight."

"Handler. Whatever. Be good for her. I'll be waiting for you after you win."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Gibbs!"

"Get in line already! And don't come back until you've gotten my boy his gold medal."

"You do realize that they're actually plastic, right, Bossman? I mean, it's a high quality plastic, it's this precise mixture of--"

"Goodbye, Abby."

"We'll be looking for you in the crowd!"


	2. Display Model

"Our final contestant is an owned boy, so all you perverts will just have to make do with fantasies and substitutes tonight. Modeling nothing but leather, please welcome Tony and his handler, Abby!"

Tony grinned up at Abby and nodded. They'd already handled all the pre-performance jitters - _Why can't Gibbs handle me? Where's he going to be while I'm up there? Of course I'll be good for Abby._ \- and he was far enough in subspace not to care about the crowd, but not so deep that he wouldn't put on a good show for Abby. She reached out and recentered his collar, fussed with his vest, and finally nodded back. "Let's roll!"

They came out from behind the curtain, Abby cutting an impressive figure in a long black dress, opera-length gloves, and a thin black collar that read "HANDLER". She tugged on the chain leash in her hand once, and Tony dropped to his knees beside her and laced his fingers together behind his back, a move that pulled the leather vest taut across his bare chest. Abby coiled the leash loosely and put it in his mouth, dangling in a circle under his chin. Pulling a riding crop out of her boot, she tapped him on the top of his head once and they launched into their practiced routine.

Moments later, Abby bowed expansively to the audience and took the leash back, leading her charge off the stage. They were joined quickly by Tony's Master, who told them the good news - they had almost certainly won both Most Attractive Slave and Best Slave Routine, and the jury was still out on rest of the categories, but they still had a fighting chance. Gibbs knelt down to whisper in his slave's ear.

"You did good up there. Made me proud. Good boy like you, winning boy like you, you ought to be put somewhere for people just to look at you, hmm?"

Tony moaned softly. "Please, Master. Show me off, let me decorate you..."

"Good boy." He petted Tony on the top of his head. "You'll arrange yourself to complement my position every time I move." He stood and held out a hand for the leash. "Alright, Abbs, you had your time showing him off, now let me for a while."

"You'll be the one to accept all the Slave awards on his behalf, anyway," she replied. "I need a drink - see you in a minute."

When she returned to their table, far fewer people were listening to the almost-nude band than watching Tony, on his knees with a worshipful look in his eyes, and Gibbs, absently sharing peanuts and affection with his boy.


	3. Private Showing

Tony walked in the front door, slipped out of his shoes, and slid to his knees. "Master?"

"Couch. Put on a show for me. If you perform as beautifully as you did in the contest, I'll let you suck me off." Gibbs turned and strode into the living room, watching out of the corner of his eye as Tony crawled behind him.

"Leave the vest and pants on," he said, settling into the armchair. "I like seeing my boy in leather, but don't get them messy."

"Yes, Sir," Tony replied quietly, arching his back in a stretch on the couch. He then lowered a hand to his vest, parting the leather slightly to stroke down his chest. He brought up his other hand to comb through his chest hair as his right slid down to caress his stomach. Fingers toyed with the waistline of his pants.

"Not yet."

Tony nodded and rubbed lightly over the bulge in his pants, letting his other hand pinch and rub at his nipples. "Master..."

"Right here, boy. Open your pants."

He let his eyes close, fought to keep from pressing up into his own hand as he unfastened the fly. Tony's fingers twirled through the short hair there, but he didn't touch himself until Gibbs interrupted.

"Get yourself out of those pants, but don't take them off. You can touch yourself now."

He carefully pulled himself free, letting his cock curve up to his stomach as he fished out his balls. Hearing the soft groan from his Master, Tony grazed his fingertips slowly up and down, back arching at the light caress. He moved to toying gently with the head of his cock, purposefully avoiding all of his most sensitive spots. Hearing his Master's hard breathing, knowing He was watching, had him on edge already. As he slid one hand down to fondle his balls, he was surprised by a loud creak from his Master's armchair.

"Lay on the floor," Gibbs groaned. "Grab two pillows."

Tony slid smoothly onto the floor, tucking one pillow under his head and laying the other next to him for his Master's knees. "Ready, Sir," he moaned. "Please use me..."

"Oh, I intend to. Don't come, but keep putting on a show for me. Make it good and I'll let you come when I fuck you later."

A moan was his only answer as he thrust into Tony's mouth.


End file.
